


New year celebration

by Wisarute7



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisarute7/pseuds/Wisarute7
Summary: Celebrating new year rogether





	New year celebration

"Only 30 minutes left!" The announcer on the TV proclaimed as the crowd behind him cheered "here ya go" "Thank you dear" Tenn smile as he accepted a glass of wine from Mitsuki before the other sit down beside him "good thing we both have free time together this year" Mitsuki smiled as Tenn lean on him slightly as the announcer goes on about the event. "Yeah" Mitsuki kissed Tenn's hair lovingly and laying his head on top of the other.

"One more minute!" Mitsuki shook Tenn a bit to checked whether he was still awake and Tenn sit up a bit and get ready for the toast.

"Thirty seconds!" "To our successful next year" "fifteen seconds!" "And to our successful career next year also"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!" Clank

"Two!"

"One!!"

"Happy new year!!" And they kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Whip this up in like half an hour waiting for year's end _(:3JL  
> I love this ship so much


End file.
